Lightning L-Drago 100HF
Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the "Forbidden Bey" used by Ryuga. It is the only Metal Fusion Beyblade other than Meteo L-Drago LW105LF and Gravity Perseus AD145WD to spin to the left which results in counterclockwise or rightward movement. In the anime and manga, although it is called the "Forbidden Bey", it is allowed in competitions and other things. By putting the clear-wheel on in different ways you can change it between "Upper Mode" and "Multi-Hit Mode". His launcher is white and his tool to build him is blue. L-Drago was one of the first Beyblades created in the world. The other was Storm Pegasus 105RF. Information History Lightning L Drago was one of two meteorite that landed on Earth. The people who found the meteor wanted the power so they created the basis for L Drago. Over time people with dark hearts used the Bey. After hearing about L Drago the people of Coma Village created the basis of Storm Pegasus with the other meteorite. After that the people used Pegasus to battle L Drago. Pegasus was barley able to win. After that they sealed L Drago away. The people of Coma Village also used Pegasus design for every other Beyblade which is the reason why L Drago is the only Bey that spins to the Left. Special Moves *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike:' Ryuga's first finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Bite Strike (竜皇翔咬撃, Ryūō Shoukougeki), it is referred to as a "Dark Spin Move" (暗黒転技, Ankoku Tengi). *'Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill:' Ryuga's second finishing move in the anime and manga is called Dragon Emperor: Soaring Kill (竜皇天翔殺, Ryūō Tenshōsatsu). *'Dragon Emperor: Death Claw:' Ryuga's third finishing move in the manga is called Dragon Emperor: Death Claw (竜皇絶命爪, Ryūō Zetsumeisō). It is referred to as an "Ultimate Dark Spin Move". Face Bolt: L Drago The Face on this Beyblade depicts Draco, Latin for "dragon" and one of the 88 constellations in space. It looks like a dragon. Energy Ring: L Drago *'Weight:' 3.7 grams The L Drago Clear Wheel features three Dragon-head designs formed to create a circle. It carries a few distinct differences from the rest of the Hybrid Wheel System; *Left-spin only. *Unique shape is only compatible with Lightning Metal Wheel. *L Drago's unique function is mode change. Turning it 180° allows one to switch between two modes on the Metal Wheel; Upper to Multi-Hit Mode. The Clear Wheel allows this differentiation since it covers three of the six protrusions at all times. Upper mode is commonly referred to as the dominate of the 2. Fusion Wheel: Lightning *'Weight:' 30 grams This Wheel is characterized by its asymmetrical shape. Of the total six protrusions, three are of the ‘Upper Mode’ and three are of the ‘Multi-Hit mode’. To switch between these modes, the Blader would need to disassemble their Beyblade and rotate the L Drago Clear Wheel 180°. Of the two available modes it is widely considered that ‘Upper Mode’ is superior. Contrary to the name, the strength of this wheel doesn’t come from Upper Attack, but Smash Attack. Lightning does suffer from some recoil, but this problem can easily be rectified with both MF and RF. Paired with the right Track Lightning can provide a ferocious Smash Attack. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Performance Tip: Hole Flat *'Weight:' 0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But, with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. Other Versions *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Coro Coro Limited Edition (Black Clear Wheel, Track and Bottom; Gold Metal Wheel) *'Lightning L-Drago 100HF' - Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set (Red Metal Wheel, Spin-Track and Performance Tip; Gold Clear wheel) Gallery Lightning L'Drago.jpg|Lightning L-Drago in Upper mode LDragoBattle.jpg|Lightning L-Drago in Multi-Hit mode LDrago_Anime.PNG|Lightning L-Drago in the Anime MFB_Dragon_Emperor.png|Lightning L-Drago's Beast MFB_LdragoUltimate.jpg LdragoEnglish.jpg|Lightning L-Drago's English Box LdragoJapanese .jpg|Lightning L-Drago's Japanese Box My Beyblade.jpg|Lightning L-Drago 100HF from a random booster LDrago.gif|Lightning LDrago 100HF from Beyblade Metal Fusion Super Vortex Battle Set LegendaryLDrago.jpg|Legendary L-Drago 100HF VampireLDrago.jpg|Vampire L-Drago 100HF dragonballzcentral_2147_308937356.gif|Solar Flare L-Drago 100HF imagesrecoloredldrago.jpeg|recolored version of L-Drago Trivia *Many people compare Lightning L-Drago 100HF to [[Storm Pegasis 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]. On terms of Defense and Balance, they are equally weak. Stamina; The Hole-Flat of Lightning L-Drago provides more stamina than the Rubber-Flat of Storm Pegasus. And on Attack, while their stats are equal; as stated by Madoka Amano, Lightning L-Drago '''has the ability to repeatedly attack its opponent after collision because of the way that it spins, unlike '''Storm Pegasus who must chase its foes to repeatedly attack; this gives Lightning L-Drago 100HF the overall advantage in attack. For Lightning L-Drago, It uses its collision impact from its amazing attack power to make up for its weak balance and defence. In a real match between Lighting L-Drago 100HF against Storm Pegasus 105RF, mostly Lightning L-Drago wins. *He shares part of his name with Drago from Bakugan. *L-Drago was the first Beyblade created. *The reason L-Drago spins to the left is because it is one of the first two Beyblades created. It was the one that spun to the Left while the other one, Pegasus spins to the Right. After defeating L-Drago the people of Koma Village made every other Bey like Pegasus. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion